Him
by phrosty-chan
Summary: Dylan O'Brian is your average sophomore math nerd with about as much popularity as a dung beetle. Emily Hansen is a gorgeous girl who is, as the other chicks put it, waaaaaaay out of Dylan's league. Will this be a story about Dylan and Emily's love? NO! Because Emmett Kinney is much more handsome in Dylans's eyes. In progress. Would love suggestions.


I rest my hand lightly on the paper. It feels rough and a bit furry, like a very small cat. My eyes wander around the stuffy study hall. I notice that my eyes click from one place to another, unable to slide smoothly. I guess I'm so bored, I'm wondering about dumb things like eyes. Thinking about eyes makes me think about His. Geez, Dylan, shut the hell up, don't let your mind get to that. My face reddens and I try to hide it behind Algebra 2 (Vol. 1 for Sophomores by Sam Derickk), even though nobody's probably looking. I peek. Nope. A bunch of girls are staring and giggling at me. Aw, man, they're the typical senior chicks, with their stupid pink belly shirts and their overly short skirts. And by short, I mean, SHORT. I saw Roxanna McNeil's panties clear as day last week. A teeny lacy red thing that couldn't possibly have covered more than half an inch of skin. She saw me looking and squealed. Bet she thinks I'm a pervert. I put my hand through my hair, which I hate, because it's always floppy and looks like I just came through a freaking rainstorm, and has the color of a mangy fox. Bad move, Dylan. The girls assume I'm flirting, and giggle even more. They flaunt their boobs at me and blush on purpose. I look down, uninterested. Stupid chicks. don't they know there's more to love than looks? A little voice in the back of my head says, Come oooooooon, Dylan, you know you like His Looks. I punch my temple. Shut up, dumb little voice. You know I like Emily Hansen now. The little voice doesn't answer. I think it's ignoring me, or thinks I'm in denial. Aaaaaargh! It's so annoying. My head is the only thing that doesn't think I've gotten over Him yet. Duh, I have. It's not like I get so excited... I sigh. I'm not getting any work done. As I pick up my No. 2 pencil (nice and yellow and sharp like a bee sting!) Someone sits down across from me. I glance up. Oh no. Oh noooooooonononononono. It's the last person I wanted to see.

_**Him.**_

My face has a dance party and lights up all the lights I have in there so my cheeks go bright as a Christmas Tree. "Dylan?" He asks. I struggle. Words are bubbling up in my stomach. The wrong words. Words like Iloveyou and yourebeautiful and imsorry. I squish all the letters together and form new ones, the right ones.

He  
Heyther  
HeythereKyl  
HeythereKylewha  
HeythereKylewhatsup

I choke out the words. They come out so fast I might throw up. "Hey there, Kyle, what's up?" He thumps his folder down on the table, along with my thumping heartbeat. "You know the Algebra-thingy-homework? Totally do not know what the hell it's all about. Everyone's telling me that Dylan O'Brian is the best dude to go to for this kinda mathy stuff, so here I am."

_Heusedmyfullnamegoddammitwha tdoido _

I sink a little further down in my chair. "Yeah, um, I guess I'm better in math than I am in about everything. Makes me such a nerd." Kyle grins. "Nah, you're not a nerd, just smarter than most of the idiots in this dumb school. Wanna start?" He flushes a little. "Dude, thanks for agreeing to help me. You have no idea how much this means for me and my grade." I crack my mouth in a sort of broken smile as I say it was nothing. Kyle squints his eyes. "You okay, Dylan? You look kinda sick." "No, I'm fine." I croak.

We get through about four problems when the bell rings for afternoon periods. Kyle groans. "Aw, shoot, Mrs. Calder's gonna kill when she sees I haven't finished. Crappy pythagorean theorem." Then his face glows. "Hey, man! Can I crash at your place today? We could do some math and then play White Ops 2.0!" "Oh yeah, I know that game, it's great." I lie. The black letters scrape against my throat as they come out. Ouch. "Then let's do it, kay?" he laughs and shakes my hand. It burns.


End file.
